


Friday Nights at the Jensen House

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [31]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriend Jake jensen, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied shower sex, Jake Jensen - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Songfic, TGIF, The Losers - Freeform, dirty disney songs, jake jensen x ofc, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: A busy house with kids having fun and Claire at his side makes Jake a happy man.





	Friday Nights at the Jensen House

Jake walked back to his Jeep through the parking lot with Pooch and Clay.

“Roque and me are heading out tonight, drinks on us if you want to come along.”

“Sorry, Jolene has plans for us tonight.”  Pooch shook his head, “Maybe another time.

“Jensen?”

“Sorry, I have a long weekend of nothing but quiet planned.”

Pooch snorted, “You sound more like an old married guy than I do.”

Jake looked over and smiled wordlessly.

Jake didn’t know if Pooch knew it but going home to his house and Claire was heaven to him after long trips or long days at work.

* * *

  
  
He walked in the front door to the house as was met with the sounds of girls giggling, a baby shouting, and Claire singing.  They were all his favorite sounds to come home to.  He grinned and dropped his bag by the door as he shut it quickly.

He walked up to Hannah and her friend, who were sitting on the floor watching a Disney movie and eating popcorn.

“Well well well, my niece and her friend are stealing my popcorn.”  He teased, “What are you watching?”

“SHHHHHH!”  Hannah looked up and frowned before going back to the movie.  Her friend looked up at him and stared, her mouth open and eyes wide.

“Hello.”  He smiled down at her.

She giggled and blushed furiously while leaning in to whisper something to Hannah.  Hannah laughed and whispered something back as the girl giggled.

“Okay then.  See ya, ladies.”  He laughed and walked to the kitchen where he was met with Pooch Jr., who was sitting in his baby chair, banging a wooden spoon in a bowl as he watched Claire dance and put a pan of brownie batter in the oven.

She turned and then grinned as Jake stood behind PJ watching her with a large smile.

“Hey handsome.”  She said.

He was in front of her in two large steps and his arms wrapped around her.

“Is this Claire’s daycare center?”  He kissed her nose.

“No, Hannah asked if she could have her friend Emma sleep over and Jolene is planning a night alone with Pooch.”

“So that’s why he was grinning all day.”

“Me and PJ have been singing along with The Little Mermaid while we bake brownies.”

“Wanna hear _my_ favorite Disney song?”  Jake asked with a sly smile.

“I’ve heard it.  You’re a dirty Aladdin.”  She laughed.

“Nope, I have a new one.”  He took her hands and danced around singing.

_“Poor unfortunate Jake_   
_pent up, in need.”_

“Oh dear.”  Claire laughed.

 _“My dick’s longing to be in you_  
 _and I want to bang you hard._  
 _Will you suck me?_  
 _I hope so._ ”

“Shh, that’s just wrong.”  She let out a howl of laughter and shook her head.

Jake put his forehead on hers and sang quietly as he spun them and flung her arms around, dancing around the kitchen.  
  
_“Poor unfortunate Jake,_  
 _his balls are blue._  
 _Claire comes begging for my lovin’_  
 _crying, "Jake fuck me please!"_  
 _And I’ll do her_  
 _Yes I will.”_

“Oh my God, you’re so dirty.”  She stopped dancing and kissed him.

“You love me.”  He said running his hands down to her ass and swatting her playfully.

“Yes I do.  You’ll have to sing me some more of that later.”  She smiled.

“Maybe.  We’re you a good girl today?”  He raised his eyebrows.

“No.”  She gave him a suggestive smile back.

“No?”  He said excitedly.

“Nope.  Broke in your present, three times.”  She said before turning and putting some dishes in the sink, turning and giving a provocative smile.

“Well in that case, you don’t need me.”  He feigned a sad expression and turned to leave, “I’ll go.  Just let me get my things and I’ll be on my wa—“

“Get back here!”  Claire grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Yesss?”  He smiled.

“Remember what I told you this morning?”  She gave him a pointed look and his eyes narrowed before widening as he recalled her earlier promise.

“I remember that yes.”

She slid her hand down his belly and cupped him gently as she planted a large kiss on his lips.

“Shower time is Jakey time later.”  She said softly before backing up and turning to bend over and peek in the oven.  He moved up behind her and ground himself along her ass as he grabbed her waist.

“Woo!  Hello!”  She giggled.

“Uncle Jaaaaaaaake!  The movie’s broken!  Help!”  Hannah screeched from the other room.

They both jumped in surprise and stood up adjusting themselves quickly.

“Works better than a cold shower.”  Jake grumbled to himself, running his hand along Claire’s rear one more time before heading to the living room as she giggled behind him.

* * *

 

“So Emma I hear you’re in the finance business.”  Jake said taking a bite of pizza.  Hannah rolled her eyes and Emma laughed.

“No I’m not.”

“You’re so weird, Uncle Jake.”  Hannah said in annoyance trying to get Emma’s attention again.

Claire fed PJ some baby food and was met with a spray of green as he spit peas all over her.

“Doing exorcisms over there?”  Jake asked.

“Might as well be.”  She said wiping her shirt and chin.  “Thanks, Bud.”  She ticked under PJs chin and he let out a squeal.

“Here, you eat.  I got him.”

They switched spots and Jake picked up the spoon.

“Eat these.”  He said firmly and the baby opened his mouth taking a bite of the green mush.  He looked up at Jake and opened his mouth for more.

“ _That’s_ how you do it?  ‘ _Eat these’_?  Are you a wizard?”  Claire grabbed another slice of pizza.

“I’m just good.”  He shrugged, spooning more food into the baby’s mouth.

He looked up and Claire was looking at him with a wistful, goofy expression.

“Uh oh.”  He said, laughing to himself.  He’d seen that look many time when they babysat PJ.

“What’s uh oh?”  Hannah asked, looking up from her and Emma’s conversation.

“Claire’s got baby fever.”

“What’s that?”  Hannah looked at Claire concerned.

“Nothing, just messing with Claire.”

Claire looked over and threw a pepperoni at him.  He ducked and launched a spoonful of peas back at her, hitting her in the center of her forehead.

“Ew!”  Both girls shouted as they started to laugh looking from Claire’s shocked expression to Jake’s horrified expression.

“I’m sorry!  It just happened.”  Jake let out a loud laugh as Claire wiped the mess from her face.

“Oh that’s fine.”  She said tossing the napkin on her plate.  “No _brownies_ for you later, my man.”  She gave him the side eye.

He gasped, “No!  I’m sorry!”

“Boy, he really likes brownies.”  Emma said to Hannah who nodded, not getting the reference either.

* * *

 

At bedtime, the girls were passed out later in the living room.  Jake walked by shutting lights off for the night before adjusting Hannah’s blanket and heading upstairs.

“Hello?”  He peeked into the bedroom.

“Hello.”  Claire looked back at him warily from the bed.  “You’re not going to assault me with more baby food are you?”

He raised both hands as he walked over, “I’m unarmed.”  He crawled onto the bed and watched PJ falling asleep on Claire’s chest.

“I don’t blame you, kid.  That’s a nice spot to fall rest.”

Claire smiled and looked over at him.  He scooted over and put his head on her thigh.

“Do I get brownies later?  I’m sorry I threw nasty baby food at you.”

“Maybe.”  She said, “You still want shower time?”

“Ooh I still get that?”  He sat up and took the now sleeping PJ from Claire and stood up.  PJ woke suddenly and let out a loud belch, spewing peas and formula all over Jake’s chest.

“Ugh!  That’s disgusting.”

Claire let out a belly laugh, “Karma sucks doesn’t it!”  She stood up and took the baby from him.

“I got him, you go get the water ready.”

“For him?”  Jake asked, looking down his shirt in disgust.

“Nope.  For us.”  She said heading to the guest room.

* * *

 

Jake was waiting under the warm water and a pair of hands came up around his chest.

“Hello there.”  He said, looking down at her hands running along the front of him.  He felt himself stirring and leaned his head back to rest on hers.

“Alone, finally.”  Claire said quietly, before kissing along his back.  Jake pulled her arms around him tighter and grabbed her hand.

 _“I can show you my dick.”_   He sang, starting to laugh.

“Oh nooooo.  I’ve heard that one before.”  She giggled.

“Oh yeah.  Let me think for a minute.”

Claire, reached for his soap and ran the bar along him as he hummed quietly before turning around.

“I got it.”

“Already?  Okay, let me hear.”

“It’s called Jakey and the Beast”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Clairebear and the Beast?”

“Better, go ahead.”

Jake cleared his throat dramatically and began to sing.

_“Dick’s eight or nine inches long”_

“Oh Lord, here we go.”  Claire laughed.

_“Thick as Clairebear’s wrist”_

“Oh my God!”  Claire leaned on Jake and started laughing harder.

_“Clairebear and the beast.”_

“Please stop,” She grabbed some soap and quickly poured some in her hand ran them along his abdomen, “I will do anything if you stop singing that song.”

“Anything huh?”  He raised an eyebrow and pretended to think it over.

“Too late, I choose.”  She moved her hand lower and took his half hard erection in her hand, moving slowly.

“Good choice.”  Jake murmured leaning against the corner of the shower.

“I think so.”  She said, kneeling in front of him, stroking him with one hand as her other ran up and down his thigh.

“Wait a minute.”  He looked down, “I have to ask you something.”

“I told you, the soap I use for shower handy-Js is not girlie soap, its PH balanced.  Get over it already.”

“Not that.  But yes it is a girlie soap.  It’s for _your_ business, not mine.  I want something manly like that soap with the bits of volcanic rock in it.”

Claire let go of his erection and leaned back.

“Do you want me to continue?”  She asked, looking up at his impatiently.

“Yes, carry on.”  He leaned back again as she began to work him between both hands and finding places that drove him wild.  He tensed up again.  “Wait, no.”

“Okay, I’m done.”  Claire stood up and turned to get out of the shower.

“No wait.  Do you bored by all of this?”

“Well I was looking forward to sucking you off but you kind of screwed with the moment.”  She said looking back at him.

“No, I mean tonight, just doing nothing and pizza and kids and just being home.”

“Where did that come from?  Of course I’m not bored.  Why would you think that?”

“Well I do hardcore stuff for work and I’m happy to just chill here with you, but if you want more—“

“Stop.”  Claire said firmly stepped back into the shower and leaned into him.

“I love my life, especially now.  Why would you think I was bored?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, it just crossed my mind.”  He said.

“If you would relax and let me continue I can show up how bored I am not.”  She smiled, starting to kneel down again.

* * *

 

“Back and forth.”

“Like this?”

“Just like that.”  He could barely get out the words as he watched her move above him.

Claire leaned forward and took both of Jake’s hands.

He laid back and closed his eyes with a low groan.

“Close?”

He nodded, swallowing hard.  Claire leaned against his hands and moved faster, letting out a small moan.

Jake sat up suddenly and gripped her around her waist rocking against her, his forehead on hers.

“Fuck, Claire.”  He grunted louder than he planned.

“Shh.”  She said, breathing hard against him, moving with him.

“Close.”  He panted.

She nodded, “Yeah.”  She held the back of his neck with both hands and felt him start to lose rhythm.

She moved harder against him and felt herself go over the edge quickly, Jake following a few seconds behind her with a long groan.

They sat still for a moment as they caught their breath and then he flipped her over underneath him.

“You did the move!”  She said happily.

“You like the move.”  He said, leaning down to kiss her.

“And I got more dirty Disney songs today.”  She said as he laid back, pulling over with him.

“I do what I can.”  He said with a smile looking over at Claire as she pulled warmer blankets over them.

 _Friday nights at the Jensen Sullivan Household are definitely not boring_.  He thought to himself contently.


End file.
